


Midnight rain

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: A v stupid theory is involved but eh, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kym Ladell - Freeform, Kywi, William Hawkes - Freeform, but i hope you like it lol, idek what this is, its still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: I finally wrote kywi flufff:''')
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Midnight rain

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote kywi flufff:''')

Kym stands outside his door, drenched in rain, raising her hand to tap on the door, hesitating slightly. She watches him as he plays the piano through the large window, and her heart flutters. Finally, after much courage, she taps on the door and waits. 

She shivers and hugs herself, not realizing how vulnerable she looks. He opens the door and his eyebrows furrow in worry, “Ladell…?” 

Rain- or maybe even tears, no one could be quite sure, wet her pale face. William’s eyes fill with concern and confusion as she doesn’t reply and doesn’t say anything witty or annoying. 

“Come inside.” He orders and she listens, obediently, following him into his large house, the warmth of the place somewhat warming her up, but not enough. She is cold, so, so cold. 

He walks into a room and returns after a few minutes with a mug of hot coffee and a towel. Will places the towel around her after keeping the mug on the table near the sofa and holds her, his hands bringing her warmth- _finally_ some warmth. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks, gently.

Kym shakes a little and before she can stop it, a tear rolls down her cheek which he quickly wipes with his thumb. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, hesitantly, knowing how much she hated when people saw her vulnerable and tried comforting her, but when she buries her face in his chest, he takes it as a cue and pulls her closer. 

You don’t have tell me.”

Kym shakes her head and stays quiet for a bit before speaking again, “I- Kieran- he-“

Immediately, William makes her look at him, anger washing over him, “Kieran? As in Kieran White? What did he do to you?”

Her lip quivers slightly, “He didn’t do anything, William. It’s what he _didn’t_ do.”

He hugs her completely this time and the lightning strikes, and the thunderclaps as the rain showers as she grasps onto his shirt, and sobs. He doesn’t ask, he knows better than to ask. He will wait till she calms down and gets it all out, because he understands, he _understands._

After she calms down a little, he whispers in her ear, “You’re cold, Ladell. You may catch a cold; I’ll give you a shirt.”

“It’s fine-“

He sighs, “Please, just listen to me for once?” 

Kym nods and he guides her to his room and lends her a white shirt, shows her to the bathroom and sits on his bed as he waits for her. 

He wonders what has happened because he has never seen her so weak, so vulnerable. His heart hurts thinking of her state, he hates knowing how sad she is, and how dare, how _dare_ that little archivist hurt her? He doesn’t understand what the new recruit has done but he is still angry. He hates seeing her so, so sad.

Kym stands in the bathroom, in front of the mirror and stares at her reflection. Her eyes look distant, the dark circles under her eyes look like the night sky and her skin is pale. She looks tired. She pulls her shirt over her head and looks at herself sighing. She looks vulnerable; pathetic. 

She puts on William’s shirt and she inhales his smell and smiles a little. He smells nice. Suddenly, aware of her actions, a blush colors her cheeks and she quickly walks out of the bathroom and sees Will sitting, deep in thought, until his eyes finally meet hers.

“Ah, I see it fits you okay. I’m glad.” 

The white shirt stops mid-thigh, her long pale legs bare and he forces his eyes to stay staring into hers, because now wasn’t the time for anything of that sort. 

He sighs and pats the bed, urging her to come sit next to him. She sits next to him, her eyes sad, “Kym, what’s wrong?”

“He… he lied.” Her voice breaks, “He- Kieran, he- I thought he was dead, Will. I thought he was- Why would he do this to me? Change his name? All of that for what? Why didn’t he come to see me? Why? Just why?”

Will, despite being confused, hugs her, “I don’t understand, Kym. Change his name?”

She pulls away slightly to look into his eyes, and whispers, “Kieran is my brother, Will.”

\----

He can’t hide his shock. Who would’ve thought the guy she was flirting with was her brother? It didn’t make sense- how? What made her think so?

“W-what makes you think that? Surely, you can’t be fully certain?”

Kym shakes her head tears in her eyes, “I spoke to him. And doesn’t it make sense? We both have blue hair- just like mum, his a little darker, and our personalities, haven’t you realized? We are so much a like in so many ways.”

Will’s eyes dilate in realization. They certainly _were_ a lot alike, only if you look closely. She continues, “I followed him. There was something off about him, I suspected it from the beginning. I just- I don’t understand why he would do this to me? How was he still alive? It doesn’t add up.” 

“We do know he’s part of Lune, Lauren and him already told us which means he’s part of the PS, but why would he join that disgusting group? Who knows what role he even plays in this?” Kym continues while Will caresses her back in comfort.

Tears fall down her cheeks, “All those years in pain and that little bastard-!”

She holds tightly onto him as Will whispers, “Assuming he’s part of the PS, he was only trying to protect you, Kym.”

She laughs humorlessly, “Protect me? If he wanted to _protect_ me, why did he tell they were Lune? Us knowing that itself puts us in danger, William.”

He turns to face her completely, and caresses her cheeks, “I don’t know, Kym, I don’t know. But I do think you need a little rest. It’s too much for you to process.” Kym nods her head and he continues, “But you’ll have to stay here. It’s showering and I will most certainly not let you go out there, especially at this time of the night.” 

“My parents-“

“I’ll sort something out, don’t worry about that, okay? You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on-“

She holds his hand, “Will you stay with me? Please? The bed is big enough, isn’t it? Please, Will.” 

Reluctantly, he nods his head and slowly, he leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead, “Okay.”

She sighs as their foreheads rest against each other, both of them unsure of what was happening, “Thank you, Will. For everything.”

“You’ve no reason to thank me.” 

They lie down on the bed, arm in arm and then, Kym breaks the silence, playing with his shirt, “Will, can you- could you, maybe sing _The Lullaby_? I just- Kieran, or should I say, Daniel, used to sing it for me and –“

”I can.” He smiles gently at her and caresses her cheeks. 

He hums until she falls asleep, the rain calming by each second and soon, the rain stops, and he too falls asleep, listening to her soft, steady beats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I know the theory abt Kieran being her brother is v stupid but nvm.  
> Secondly, I also know that the thing abt Kieran and Lauren telling they're Lune is even stupider but nvm.
> 
> ALL I CARE IS ABT THE FLUFFY PART LMAO  
> sorry abt the crappy fic ):


End file.
